Puddle of Blood
by Mystic Kitten Mew
Summary: Written in Kisshu’s P.O.V. I heard a loud, ear piercing scream break the silence of the night and I knew my kitten was in trouble. Thing was, my kitten never screamed like that. When I finally get to the ally, I find it has become rather quiet. Too quiet.


Puddle of Blood

Summery: Written in Kisshu's P.O.V. I heard a loud, ear piercing scream break the silence of the night and I knew my kitten was in trouble. Thing was, my kitten _never_ screamed like that. When I finally get to the ally, I find it has become rather quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM cause if I did I'd have money and I don't. 0.o

* * *

I heard a loud, ear piercing scream break the silence of the night and I knew my kitten was in trouble. I had been sitting on a near by rooftop on this damp night, looking to the stars, when I heard the commotion. Thing was, my kitten _never_ screamed like that. In a complete panic, I run towards the direction of the sound. Kinda stupid considering I coulda just teleported. When I finally get to the ally, I find it has become rather quiet. _Too_ quiet. I slowly walk down the battered road until I hit a patch of light. That's when I see it. There, on the ground, lies Ichigo's bell necklace in a puddle of blood. Her most cherished possession, smeared with blood. I look down the ally a bit further to see Ichigo lying on the ground. I scream out her name as I rush to her side. But when I get there, there is no sign of life coming from her body. Not one breath, not one heartbeat, not a sound nor a movement, _nothing_.

I feel for a pulse only to find none. My eyes widen as I realize the simple fact. My kitten is dead. Tears fill my golden eyes as I look up only to find Pai hovering above. I want so badly to ask him why, but the question seems rather pointless. In a cold hearted tone he states that his mission for the night was complete and he teleports away. I stroke the fallen mew's hair as a numb feeling starts to overtake me. I can hear someone coming, but I really don't care. I slowly get up and walk back over to Ichigo's necklace. It seems that it was ripped off her neck, or perhaps it was torn when the long gash across her neck was made. That would explain the blood… As I continue to stare at it, a single tear rolls down my cheek and lands in the puddle of blood causing a ripple effect throughout the pool. I pick up the necklace and the bell lightly jingles. Again, I walk over to Ichigo's body. She had been badly cut up and beat around, but it looked like the fatal blow was that gash along her neck. Pai probably killed her himself.

The footsteps are getting closer now, and they soon will be here. I bend down and lean close to Ichigo. That's when a faint glimmer a bit away from Ichigo catches my eye. I gasp as I realize it's her power pendant. She never even got the chance to change to her Mew Mew form! Perhaps she tried and Pai interrupted her. If that was the case, then it was obvious why someone was now running to her rescue. Their computers told them she was interrupted during her transformation. By the broken pendant lays Masha. Poor thing. It looks like Pai took him out as well. I look down at the necklace in my hands. I take in a deep, shaky breath, but I still manage to keep it together. Again, I lean down to Ichigo, but this time I do what I intended to. I plant a soft, delicate kiss on her pale lips. A few more tears roll down my cheeks and one hit Ichigo's face. My shoulders start to shake as I begin to silently sob.

I hear the footsteps even closer now. There is a group, and they are turning into this ally now. Tears continue to steam down my face as the group calls out to Ichigo. A flashlight beam suddenly focuses on me, catching me off guard. I look up and my eyes meet with Lettuce's. She softly calls out my name. I'm not sure if her weak tone is from fear or shock, but the beam of light lands on Masha and the pendant, then it finally rests on Ichigo. She screams out Ichigo's name, but not nearly as loud as I had earlier. Her eyes look up at me. At first they seem accusing, but when she realizes I'm crying too, her expression softens. She always was the most understanding Mew Mew. Her scream may not have been as loud, but it did catch the attention of the others. As they all took in the scene before them, accusations flew. Most of them were aimed at me. All of the tension was more than my weak emotional state could handle and I did the last thing anyone could have expected. I collapse, the pain being too much for me to bare, and I burst out sobbing. All the pain and suffering comes out at once and I can't stop my tears.

As all of this is going on, I feel energy nearby. Stunned, I look up to find that the Mew Mews have sensed it too and are looking around. Out from Masha rose a small Mew Aqua. The Mew Mews seemed to be as surprised as me, so it was easy to assume that they had no clue that Masha was powered by a Mew Aqua. I walk over to the floating gem and grab it. Ryou looks like he's about to lunge at me, but Keiichiro stops him. I walk over to Ichigo and kneel by her. I open my palm and press the Mew Aqua against my kitten's body. Rainbow-like bubbles emit from the tiny power source and scatter about. Most go into Ichigo, but some reach out to Masha and her power pendant as well. I watch in amazement as Ichigo's wounds heal. The mew aqua fades into nothingness as its power is used up. Ichigo slowly opens her eyes and sits up. As she whispers my name, I can't help but pull her into a tight embrace as tears of joy stream down my face.

"I thought you were dead. I was so scared. I love you so much Ichigo. I love you so much…" I sob and Ichigo returns my embrace. Masha flies around us chirping happily and I can't help but laugh. Then, Ichigo's next words stunned me beyond belief,

"I love you too, Kish."

* * *

It's been a few days since that whole incident, and in that time Deep Blue accused me of treason and banished me to remain on Earth at all times. Ichigo had talked to Masaya and broke up with him. She says he took the news calmly and seemed to understand. Now it's a bright, sunny day and I couldn't be happier. The Tee shirt I'm wearing is rather comfortable, but I'll have to get used to the jeans. I smile at Ichigo. We had cleaned up her necklace and she was wearing it, though now she considers it a reminder of me rather than Masaya. I walk down the street with Ichigo, holding her hand. Masha floats along with us seeming rather content himself. It didn't take him long to realize I was no longer an enemy and he didn't have to chirp out a warning when he sensed me. So the next time he cries out an alert, it'll be the real deal. Slowly, Ichigo and I make our way back to the ally. She slightly shudders and I pull her closer to me. The only evidence from the last fight was a dried up puddle of blood.

Masha flaps about frantically as he cries out warning of a nearby alien. Sure enough, Pai appears and I turn to face him. Ichigo activates her power pendant and changes to her Mew Mew form as I summon my Dragon Swords. Pai looks down on us coldly and I look up with confidence in my eyes. He came here for another fight. It was the same ally, the same plan, and the same strategy. Only this time, we were ready.

* * *

Let me know what you think in a review! Please? 


End file.
